Nooby Robloxian
Nooby Robloxian is a ROBLOX series created by ExpitheCat between 2010 and 2014, with heavy influence from the Crazy Robloxian series by Alexnewtron and the former ROBLOX Epicsodes series from ExpitheCat. The series was cancelled after 2014 due to lack of interest and is unknown if another episode will be made. Episodes # You ain't go no pancake mix! # THE CAKE IS A LIE! # TIX LOVE # The Fail Plane # Meet the Noob # Nooby Robloxian Plays Super Mario Bros # A Brony's Trap for Noobs (Unlisted) # The Noob Escapes # Good Train-ing Tips Premise Nooby Robloxian is a ROBLOX series based off Alexnewtron's Crazy Robloxian series, focusing on the character of Nooby Robloxian and dilemmas he gets into caused by his own noobiness and stupidity. The series also uses ExpitheCat's ownself (as Thomasfan6 at the time) throughout and is filmed with his alt account, Thomasrox1 as Nooby Robloxian and a pre-set film location for the series on said account. History Around November/December 2010, ExpitheCat brought up the idea of Nooby Robloxian to his friend Joonas08Joonas after being influenced by the Crazy Robloxian series (which has appeared to have been deleted as of 2017). Not long later, he decided to use his alt account Thomasrox1 and create a place where he filmed the first video and uploaded on December 21, 2010. The series gained a bit of traction during the first half of 2011 with ideas from himself and Joonas08Joonas, however was put on hiatus after the fifth episode uploaded on June 11, 2011. At the time, the series was considered cancelled, however less than a year later another two episodes was finally created on April 12, 2012, Nooby Robloxian Plays Super Mario Bros (focusing on Nooby Robloxian playing Super Mario Bros, running out of lives and getting angry) and A Brony's Trap for Noobs (where the Nooby Robloxian makes fun of bronies, leading him to become trapped by Thomasfan6), the latter of which was unlisted a few years later due to criticism from anti-bronies. After this, ExpitheCat decided to continue the series and develop it into focusing on Nooby Robloxian's attempts to escape punishment and to have the next episode be a showdown of the two being filmed at a number of different locations, including major ROBLOX places like Sword Fights on the Heights. The next episode was not made until December 2013, however, due to ExpitheCat's lack of interest during the second half of 2012 and ultimately him being downgraded to a slower computer that couldn't handle recording ROBLOX footage well in 2013. After getting a new computer for Christmas of 2013, ExpitheCat finally followed up with the eighth episode with this idea, albeit being filmed at his own places instead of the major places like he had so planned. A month later, he decided to create the next episode, Good Train-ing Tips, which ended up becoming his favorite episode of the series. Following that, the series was once again put on hold. Hiatus/Cancellation Following the ninth episode of Nooby Robloxian, ExpitheCat began to brainstorm new ideas for the next episode, however he began to lose focus of the series with it going toward further ROBLOX Gone LOL episodes and his planned series Sodor Railway Friends in 2014. After doing this, ExpitheCat didn't have any ideas of where the series should go, causing another hiatus while he went back and forth on the series a number of times. In 2015 and 2016, he decided to implement ideas of developing more of a backstory for the Nooby Robloxian character and create a bit of lore to officially end the series with. However, despite these ideas, the next episode simply did not surface from his own lack of interest in the series at that point plus the new audience and subscriber base he got on his main channel who were mostly subbed for his meme videos. With his announced inactivity decrease from ROBLOX at the beginning of 2017, ExpitheCat officially decided that the series ended and will most likely not be brought up again. Trivia * Nooby Robloxian, while mostly having elements from the Crazy Robloxian series, has some influence that has been gained from ExpitheCat's first ROBLOX series ROBLOX Epicsodes, with a lot of the same sorts of ideas. In some ways, ExpitheCat considers Nooby Robloxian to be a continuation of ROBLOX Epicsodes. * After getting a free trial of Sony Vegas in 2011, ExpitheCat decided to use some green screen effects for "The Fail Plane" where Nooby is shown flying the plane using a sky background, and showing him as falling into the Minecraft world at the end. While ExpitheCat owns a version of Sony Vegas now, this is the only episode where the episode is edited in Sony Vegas. * The "Meet the Noob" episode was based off the "Meet the X" series used to advertise Team Fortress 2. In addition, it was originally intended as a way to advertise the ThomFortress 2 place by ExpitheCat and was to go along with "Meet the Thomasfan6" as it's own spinoff series and spoof of Team Fortress 2. However, this idea was shortly scrapped with the development of ThomFortress 2. Category:Web series Category:Youtube series Category:ROBLOX series